


Here we are

by bblamentation



Series: A kiss with you (and you) [4]
Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, M/M, Multi, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-19 01:28:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17592119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bblamentation/pseuds/bblamentation
Summary: Just a road trip vignette to round off this series of futures and kisses.





	Here we are

**Author's Note:**

> So here's the final piece which is just a little bit of prose just to finish off this series. Thank you for sticking it out if you get to here.

Henry Cheng did not know how he ended up holding on of Gansey’s hands whilst the other was occupied by Blue Sargent. No, technically he knew: the three of them had parked the Pig (revived with thanks to Ronan) downtown before taking one of the mountain trails, and had ended their climb looking over an expanse of greenery. What he could not place was how they so easily let him pepper them in kisses and allowed him into their world. He wasn’t just a boy on edge when a car pulled up too close to him or a rich model campaigning against another strict rule of Aglionby. He was Henry Cheng.

Often, he had been invited but it was not Blue and Gansey then Henry. It was Blue, Gansey, and Henry. If anything, Henry had noticed the scowls and groans from Ronan move to an acceptance that he would no doubt be an accompaniment piece—of course, Henry valued his life and still kept a distance to the Lynch boy, which always meant for Litchfield shenanigans. Henry had always envisioned travelling back to Vancouver with his crew but since that long night dressed in togas Henry had not been able to think of anything other than hoping to befriend Gansey, to then befriending Gansey and Blue.

And here they were, the three of them were standing atop of a mountain hidden in a pamphlet in a local gas station. They truly were on a road trip. It may not have been the drunken ideals of Venezuela, but it was the hike Gansey was promised months ago.

 

* * *

 

_“Then let’s do it. Let’s go on a roadtrip and see places like this and do this.” Henry smiled. “Roadtrips are all the rage for us millennials, you know.”_

_It was as though they were back at the first meeting with the Gansey’s and Henry pulled Gansey into his world. “Because we’re what true millennials are.” Blue rolled her eyes. “Chasing ley lines and fighting demons. More of your wild ideas, Henry.” Blue sighed._

_“Not that wild,” Henry shook his head. “Road trips are the most casual and cheapest forms of travelling. Actually, it’s a close second to just plain old backpacking.”_

_Blue rolled her eyes. “That’s not possible for me.”_

_Gansey thought of his parents. The expectations they always had on him. Gansey said, “I hoped we could.”_

_Blue could not help but glance his way. The joke was becoming less of a joke and more of a push of the boys and their ridiculous lifestyles. Blue didn’t know what she hated more the differences of their lifestyles or how far away she was in life as the world decided to catch up. “That’s not possible for me.”_

_Maybe Gansey had remembered the spat they had had at Blue’s contemplation of community college, his appalling face offending Blue’s opportunities, but he spoke up. “We could make it happen. If we budget—”_

_“Neither of you have ever thought of money in your life.” Blue rolled her eyes._

_“Hm, better to start somewhere then,” Henry shrugged. “Plus, isn’t a roadtrip something anyone can do. Get a car, a few belongings and just drive.”_

_“Like a car and gas don’t cost.”_

_“Well, yeah you pay for that and then it’s cheaper with other people, right? And since you don’t want a free ride. Then we park and take those hikes to places we can’t reach by car. Hostels are cheap as, and again you split costs.” Henry said it so simply. Why he could and always was able to reduce things as if everything was just that simple was both annoying and comforting. It may have been the part of him that loved to campaign and knew how to push a topic to win his favour._

_Henry added more practicalities to a promised roadtrip: travels near and afar. It was added with a few scrolls on his phone showing his partners prospective destinations, switching budgets around and holding his argument just as he would with any of his campaigns. He only needed Blue’s approval. Before Blue could totally shut down Henry’s suggestions Gansey added, “I have no plan to fall back on with no Glendower. My parents are assuming I’ll just be researching something else and Helen just asks about you guys so it would be nice to do something not for anything’s sake.”_

_“Okay, but we’re not driving in something that burns up the environment just so we can spend a year finding ourselves.” The promise of a roadtrip like all those rich white kids on their gap year, sounded just as pretentious as it did to study at Aglionby in Henrietta. If her classmates heard she was thinking of venturing to faraway places with her Aglionby boyfriends, they would only know her as the hypocrite who tried too hard. At least Blue did not have close enough friends at school to tell. Though she doubted the counsellor would approve._

_Their conversation continued with suggestions but more than that they were surprisingly practical. They could blame practicality on Blue._

 

* * *

 

“I don’t think we’re legally allowed up here,” Gansey said.

“From what I’ve heard of your expeditions,” Henry voice with a quick glance to Blue. “You’d travel everywhere if it was needed. Even in private property.”

Blue laughed. “I bet you’ve knocked on people’s doors with your equipment with that president face and asking if it wouldn’t be a bother to walk through their backyard.”

Gansey could not deny his ley line adventures had him in various lands of private property. Each time he had automatically switched on his mother’s charm to allow strangers to invite him to their property. “I had to. Plus, I couldn’t let Malory down.”

Henry felt Gansey’s weight shift as Blue nudged Gansey in her teasing, tugging on his arm. He swayed his way to his girlfriend, where she pinched his cheek. Henry laughed, his unoccupied hand covering his face. To him, Blue looked more like a little old lady pinching her sweetheart even in her eccentric clothes. Just like an old couple, Gansey smiled sweetly and pecked Blue on her forehead. Not wanting to miss out Henry wrapped them both up with thanks to his long arms and peppered them both in Henry kisses.

They laughed and it was anyone’s guess as to who was the last one to place a peck on someone’s cheek.

“That was nice,” Gansey said, easy, when they were laughing in the crook of Henry’s chest and shoulder (as per their height).

Blue and Henry looked to Gansey.

“What? I like kissing.”

“Pervert,” Henry tried to tease but was met with a kick from Blue accompanied by a frown. It was more she disliked Henry’s word choice than she did with the tease as she smiled looking at Gansey’s flush.

Henry spoke up again, looking to Blue, “I can’t believe Gansey praised us on kissing as though we were his students.”

“I thought it was more like we were Ronan who had actually done what was asked,” Blue laughed.

“It was neither of those things!” Gansey objected. If there was anyone who could object it was Gansey.


End file.
